Crashing Potter-verse
by Kraigen23
Summary: Getting reborn in a universe of your choice? Why not take a few toys and some knowledge with you? Self Insert Some Crossover elements
1. Prolog

Okay This is my first shot at writing so please review good or bad it doesn't matter I can't improve my work if I don't know where to fix it just please be constructive.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the amazing works of awesomeness mentioned I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Kraigen23

*FX *

"Speech"

'Thought'

**~Higher Being~**

'3 blocks till safety.'

That was all I was thinking about, I should have payed more attention to my surroundings. Then again, it may have been the best mistake I could have ever made. Coming back from a runner job with a couple hundred dollars in the soles of my old beat up worn down sneakers I was more concerned with thinking about where I'm going to stash it seeing as it would feed me for a few months. Along with my regular hustle I would be eating better than ever for half a year, even longer if can get a few more runner jobs. Though I doubt The Krew was going to use a ronin again if they have a choice.

"You sure hes gonna be coming this way" they're trying to keep the noise down, but I still hear them from 10 feet away.

"Would you shut the fuck up. Even if he doesn't Chuck and Tim are down on Elm waiting. That's the only other straight shot to where he stays." so that makes 2 and they were waiting for me.

'Fucking Great!'

In this neighborhood you never want to be caught out alone or in groups smaller than 3 after dark its still Krew territory even if I did just put in work for them they wouldn't hesitate to roll you and get their money back. Old scrap yard to the south is a no go they keep dogs loose at this time to keep junkies out. That means I gotta go through them going around is not an option as Chuck is known for carrying a gun around and wasn't sure if he replaced the one I just got payed to get rid of.

'2 shouldn't be a problem just hope none of them have anything worse than a taser.' with that thought I take off running I may not be the fastest man on the planet but I haven't been caught too often. Escape wasn't my plan though, I have to keep them from following after me and finding out exactly where I stay at general direction is meaningless with all the apartment buildings and warehouses around.

"There he is!" I hear one of them shout "Get back here you little faggot!"

'So it's one of those, they're always fun to mess with. Fucking homophobes' I thought "Sorry babe but I already told you I'm only into group play when I get to choose who we invite!" I shout back

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he replied.

I skid to a stop and turn around. Homophobe was in the lead thoroughly enraged just like I want him. He launches himself at me for a tackle I jump back grab him by the head and knee him in the face. Coming down I push his face down sending him face first into the pavement.

'One down'

Number Two was here won't be surprising him but at least their numbers were down, even with the club in his hand all it does is let me know to move to my left.

"Sorry bout your friends face. He isn't going to be alright. I'd leave him face down so he doesn't drown in his own blood." I told him

"Not my friend just an asshole I gotta try and keep in line all the time, maybe now he will learn to keep his mouth shut" he replied

'Okay he seems too calm' I thought. Then I heard the crunch of gravel behind me 'Fuck' I thought as I quickly lunged forward and to my left 'Gotta keep inside his swing'

I ducked and put up my right arm hooking his arm at the elbow as he swung the club at my head a left hook the kidney and he gave a grunt of pain. Quickly grabbing his arm with both hands I stood him up straight and kicked him in the knee possibly giving him a limp for the rest of his life causing him to let go of the club and going down with a cry of pain.

'Just trying to survive Number Two'

***POP*****POP*****POP***

"Fuck!" I yelled as I felt a searing pain in my side. 'guess he got his replacement'

I ran like a bitch. I felt no shame in it there was too much distance between Chuck and myself to be able to take him out before he tagged me again.

Now that Chuck and Tim were over here Elm should be clear. A wall and chain link fence later I was on my way home tired and a little bloody but alive. 10 minutes later I was in my apartment checking out my future scar, no hole just a gash in my love handle a bit of alcohol gauze and duct tape later I was in bed reading. When you live in a hole there isn't much to do, so I read, that's my escape. Some people drink others use drugs, I read not just because its cheaper and less likely to kill me but because I enjoy it. I won't ever admit it to the people I deal with though so keep it yourself.

***Pain***

It was the first indication that something was wrong, and what woke me up from a pretty nice fantasy involving Tonks, Bellatrix, Luna a tub of pudding and a rubber chicken for some reason.

**~What the Fuck is this!~**

'Shit now I'm hearing voices, I could be going crazy but I'm pretty sure schizophrenia doesn't cause pain unless one of my personalities is suicidal'

**~ You aren't crazy kid just dead~**

_'_How can I be dead if I'm still aware enough to talk to you not to mention the fact that I feel like my body is being incinerated from the inside!'

**~well you're as good as dead it's inevitable~**

'Well that sucks. Wait how the fuck did such a little scratch kill me there sure as hell wasn't enough time for an infection to do it'

**~Well it wasn't the scratch that did it it was me when I phased in to this universe I phased into you unfortunately~**

'And why the hell would you go and do something as stupid as that. I mean I may have led the Homophobe on but I just did that to fuck with his head I don't really swing that way, I mean not that there is anything wrong with that but its just not my flavor.'

**~* Laughter * Calm down kid I didn't plan on phasing into you in order to ravage you the chances of me phasing into any being with a life force were practically non existent and unfortunately for you I got complacent I have existed for eons. Born from the need of the multi-verse the need for chaos, the need for destruction and rebirth ~**

'What do you mean?'

**~ well no universe can exist forever. Eventually it is must cease to exist and a new one is reborn. A new story is written or rewritten.~**

'A new story is written and a universe is born? Does that mean that every story is a different universe, manga as well like Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail, and books like Lord of the Ring, and Harry Potter? What about video game do they have Universes as well?'

**~Yes to all of that a video game needs to have a story to it even if it makes very little sense~**

'That's awesome wish I could have visited them'

**~well that's an idea~**

'What is?'

**~you are going to visit one of those universes you just have to pick one~**

'Seriously? Like really serious? You aren't just fucking with my head?'

**~Sure, why not? Maybe throwing you into one or two could be fun to watch. Eternity gets really boring after a while you know.~**

'Well if you want entertainment I'm gonna need a few things. I got a couple of ideas that could help me out and give you a show.'

**~well what exactly do you need? Understand that I cant give you technology that doesn't exist but knowledge is different~**

'What about physical abilities? I mean with this body being destroyed I'm gonna need to be remade anew, a rebirth as you said and what about a family history it may be suspect if I pop in from out of nowhere.'

**~ * Chuckle * That I can do but first I need to know which universe you want to be reborn in, it is your choice which dictates what I can do for you as I will not introduce an ability which will take all the fun out of this little venture.~**

'Well that there is the question isn't it. It needs to be one with the most forgiving time line as it will be my maiden voyage. One thing I will not back down on though is that I keep the memories I currently have when I am reborn. I want to stay me even with a new name and face I want to stay me, well along with whatever knowledge and abilities you let me have.'

**~That was a given. How can I get the most entertainment out of this if you can't guide the story off a cliff if you felt like it?~**

' Great in that case. I want to be reborn in Harry Potter Universe'


	2. Chapter 1

Okay This is my first shot at writing so please review good or bad it doesn't matter I can't improve my work if I don't know where to fix it just please be constructive.

I want to thank **In Caverns Dark** my very first and by far most favoritist reviewer. It gave me the boot to ass I needed to get this chapter out.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the amazing works of awesomeness mentioned I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Kraigen23

*FX *

"Speech"

'Thought'

**~Higher Being~**

**From Prolog**

'Well if you want entertainment I'm gonna need a few things. I got a couple of ideas that could help me out and give you a show.'

**~well what exactly do you need? Understand that I cant give you technology that doesn't exist but knowledge is different~**

'What about physical abilities? I mean with this body being destroyed I'm gonna need to be remade anew, a rebirth as you said and what about a family history it may be suspect if I pop in from out of nowhere.'

**~ * Chuckle * That I can do but first I need to know which universe you want to be reborn in, it is your choice which dictates what I can do for you as I will not introduce an ability which will take all the fun out of this little venture.~**

'Well that there is the question isn't it. It needs to be one with the most forgiving time line as it will be my maiden voyage. One thing I will not back down on though is that I keep the memories I currently have when I am reborn. I want to stay me even with a new name and face I want to stay me, well along with whatever knowledge and abilities you let me have.'

**~That was a given. How can I get the most entertainment out of this if you can't guide the story off a cliff if you felt like it?~**

' Great in that case. I want to be reborn in Harry Potter Universe'

**Chapter-1 starts**

**~Done, and what abilities do you wish to receive?~**

'Well I definitely want to be a metamorphmagus that's for sure. I also want to understand any language instinctively when I hear it or read it even Parseltounge. I also want 3 animagus forms as a peregrine falcon, a Bombay cat, and a Dragon fly. I may no use the last one much but atleast I got the option. I also want wandless magic to be instinctive.'

**~Done. Is that all?~**

'Hell no that's just what I want from Potter-verse. I also want Deadpools healing factor and combat training, just without the whole cancer and insanity thing, and Nightcrawlers teleportation ability minus the smoke. That's all for the Marvel universe, all I can think of now is Naruto- verse. I want the Fourth Hokages sealing knowledge and his ability to place seals with a touch along with the Chakra to do it. I also need the Sharingan with out the inevitable insanity and blindness and an Eidetic Memory.

**~I can do all of that but you will have to earn some of those abilities. After all where is the fun of being awesome if I cant watch you stumble around like a fool at times. Now have you decided where and when you wish to be reborn?~**

'No but I know the circumstances in which I must be reborn. I need to be born to a Noble and Most Ancient House that has born squibs for a few generations so I can inherit the title and gold I will need to guide thing the way I want. I want to be in the same year as Harry but lock my current knowledge and memories until I am 8 years old then let them phase in so the parent can enjoy their son. The only abilities as ask you to give me complete control over from that point are my wandless, metamorph, and animagus abilities, teleportation and Eidetic Memory.'

**~Done. Your healing factor will be active from birth and the rest locked away until activated. As for your request for a family there are a number of options but the most convenient for your plans would be the The Noble and Most Ancient House of Lazarus. The last of the family is to be your mother who has married a non magical. She knows of magic so will be able to assist you in getting started. Now if there is nothing else we shall part here.~**

'No that's all I can think of. I am guessing this is the last time we are going to talk till I finish up with Potter-verse?'

**~Yes. Too much interference on my part would diminish the entertainment factor it is why I am sending you in as an free agent of chaos. You choose your path and what you destroy to make it. So are we You ready?~**

'Yeah, lets go smash us some snobby pureblood faces.'

**~Oh yes, this is definitely going to be an entertaining little venture.~**

August 1, !980

Margaret Balthazar-Lazarus was worried. The entire time she carried little Johnathan she never once suffered as others have complained and warned about. No morning sickness. No back pains or aches. Nothing really and that concerned both her and her doctors. So she came here to Saint Mungos and found the truth, her baby was magical. Even in her womb his magic was powerful enough that it kept her in perfect health. She was thankful for that as she was not looking forward to experiencing what her friends had experienced. She loved little Johnathan even more for that, but now she worried for other reasons. With Johnathan being magical she will have to deal with the pureblood bigots again. Johnathan will be inheriting the family headship and she needed to make preparations and secure his safety if something happened to her and her husband. With the magical world in chaos and the Ministry chasing its tail the only person she knew may be willing to assist was her distant cousin Andromeda Tonks formerly Black. As a pureblood she had the knowledge and experience to raise him in her stead. As her closest relative and favorite cousin she would care for him, and with little Nymphadora there would be no end of fun and trouble to get into. So she roped her into being Johnathan's Godmother.

August 1, 1988

*Flop *

"Wha" the lump in bed mumbled out

"Waky waky birthday boy!." the pixie haired teen yelled as she proceeded to try and flatten out the lumpy bed with her rump as she continued to bounce on it.

"Ger off you bloody cow!" the lump exclaimed.

"What did you say? Don't make me hex you into a flobber worm get out of bed!" The now annoyed teen shouted as she proceeded to literally kick him out of bed.

*Thump*

"MOO! MOOOOO!" The lump shouted back after landing on the floor.

"Grrr" the girl growled as she pick up one of the shoe, that were scattered around the boys room, ready to throw it at him.

"Nymph, just leave him be if hes not out here in 5 minute we will eat without him he can just nibble away at whatever crumbs are left." a female voice came through the door

"Muuum! I told you hundreds of times its Tonks" whined the girl as she stumbled her way out of the room and down the steps to the rest of the home.

The lump on the floor snickered as proceeded to unravel itself 'So I'm finally awake' the boy thought to himself as he stood up off of the floor and proceeded to the wash room.

Looking in the mirror he saw himself for the first time since his rebirth. Light brown eyes and raven hair cut short, round face and slightly pudgy from a good healthy life. ' I'm 8 years old today, if everything went as planned then my abilities can now be unlocked.' he thought as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate on changing their color he opened them to reveal eyes as blue as the ocean. 'Perfect'

The sound of footsteps coming down the steps alerted the occupants of the dining room that the birthday boy was on his way.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Johnathan/Johnny!"

Shouted the small crowed in the dining room. Johnathan look around at the faces of his family though they were familiar in a sense he was seeing them for the first time. Matching faces to what he remembers of them from the books and movies.

Tonks was as obvious as a peacock trying to hide among pigeons with he hot pink hair

Andromeda was as beautiful as her sisters but nowhere near as crazy looking as Bellatrix

Ted was a good looking man and appeared to have a healthy sense of humor as the smile on his face indicated.

Then there was his mum and dad. The love his mum had for him was obvious as she had shouted the loudest and his dad wasn't less enthusiastic he just let mum shout extra loud for him.

Johnny ran in and started hugging everyone showing 8 year old happiness getting himself a headlock from Tonks, and a kiss on the forehead from his godmother and mum.

After eating breakfast and receiving gifts from his parents, godmother, and a bunch of candy from Tonks which got her an exasperated sigh from the older crowed. He was invited along to Diagon Alley, as Tonks needed to pick up her school supplies for her fifth year.

"Sure I want to see what new broom are out I read that cleansweep is making a push for the professional quiditch market." he replied with and exited look on his face 'This will give me a chance to look around and ground my self to the area so I can teleport in later.' he thought

Half hour ride on the Knightbus later and they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aunt Andromeda is it ok if I stay in Flourish and Blotts while you go take care of the boring stuff?"

Johnathan asked

"Well its not like you can get in a lot of trouble here as long as you don't burn anything." His aunt started to consider.

"Hey that was Tonks not me." He told her

"Oi." Tonks exclaimed as she shook a fist at him.

"It's ok ill stay with him." Ted told them with a chuckle at his daughters antics.

As the two women walked out Johnathan proceeded to browse along the shelves searching for something in particular as Ted looked on in interest wondering what it is his godson was looking for.

'There it is.' Thought Johnathan. "Uncle Ted could you get me that one up there."

"Sure Johnathan." Ted replied as got it for him looking at the title he wondered ' Ancient Runes Made Easy. What would he want with this?

Taking it from his godfathers hands Johnathan proceeded to sit down and open it. As he flip through it taking in every word he got more and more excited. 'Ancient Runes are a language in itself and I just unlocked my ability to understand them instinctively combine that with my Eidetic Memory and I could write out a rune script on the fly.' Johnathan thought as he started to laugh out loud.

'Oh boy.' Ted thought as he looked on warily. 'Evil Cackles are never good when they are coming from Nymph. I wonder what kinda of terror will come out of an 8 year old holding a book on ancient runes."

'First step in my plan to rule the world is looking good.' Johnathan thought as he continued to read.

"Okay boys lets go look at a some brooms." Tonks shouted from the doorway. Waving for them to hurry up

"Hey Uncle Ted you happen to know where I can get a leather weight lifting belt?" Johnathan asked as he handed his Uncle the book.

"Yeah I think I have one in my garage. Why do you ask?" Ted looked at him curiously.

"I want to bulk up." Johnathan replied as he proceeded to flex at his uncle

"Ha" Ted Let out a laugh as he looked at him "Seriously Johnny why do you ask?"

"It's for an experiment I want to see what I can do with the runes I learned." Johnathan replied as he looked up at his uncle

"Alright I'll owl it to you as soon as I find it." Ted promised as they proceeded to follow the ladies to the quidich shop. He wasn't too concerned, after all what can an 8 year old possibly learn about ancient runes in 40 minutes of first seeing it.

'Perfect.' Johnathan thought as he made his plans for the belt. 'Hammer Space here I come'

End

AN- Alright Chapter 1 Posted. Thanks for Reading now Please Review. Ieven if it just to tell me good job or you suck or lern to spel its all good. I can't fix it if I don't know its broken.

Once again Thanks.

Kraigen 23


End file.
